Go Galactic
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Nick and Greg have a hard time with a young witness and decide to enlist a very reluctant Archie’s help.


I am sorry to all the readers, I was bored and this popped into my head...I'd like to think it's somewhat amusing, but it may be somewhat OOC for some but I did my best. Hey, all in the name of comedy...oh and guess what? I DON'T own C.S.I.

If you get a chance, reviews are appreciated

------------------------------------

"No!"

Nick and Greg weren't listening to the young man's pleas as they pushed him down the hallway earning strange looks from the other workers. The poor A/V tech tried desperately to grip onto a nearby wall, but alas…to no avail.

"Come on Archie, the kid's killing us in there," Nick insisted as he marveled at how much resistance Archie was putting up, "we just need you to get him to talk."

"Yeah, you'll really be helping the case," Greg added as he leaned his back against Archie's and leaned all his body weight in order to get him passed a doorway that he'd grabbed onto, "he's like seven and scared. Just get him to tell us what happened and we'll forget all about this"

"No you won't!" Archie snapped back as he did his best to resist the urge to gouge Nick and Greg's eyes out in hopes of escaping, "look at what you've got me wearing!"

"You're in good enough shape," Nick sighed, "look, are we going to have to carry you? We just need you to talk to the kid for a few minutes…"

"Why can't I do it in my normal clothes?" Archie squeaked as he saw Grissom walk by.

Grissom had walked passed Nick, stopped, then backed up to take a good look at what exactly was going on in the hallway. He studied Archie carefully, before looking up at Greg and Nick.

"Aren't you supposed to be questioning that little boy?"

Nick grunted as he and Greg heaved at once, sending Archie falling to the ground. He let out a small moan of pain as he scrambled to his feet. Without warning he took off down the hallway. Greg took off after him.

"Archie! Come back!"

Nick rubbed his forehead, "Well the poor boy is horrified of the police. Even his mother is in there trying to get her son to tell is what he saw… and we thought maybe if we could get Archie to pretend to be from a favorite TV show of his, we thought maybe he'd open up to him. Archie on the other hand isn't exactly thrilled with the idea."

"I can see that," Grissom remarked eyeing Greg through some of the glass walls of the crime lab. He was currently trying to get Archie to come out of the washroom he'd locked himself in, "might have something to do with the costume…"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, but he needs the costume…I'm amazed we got him into it in the first place, but he's not so co-operative in actually getting to the interrogation room."

Grissom nodded, "Blue's a good colour on him," he remarked absentmindedly, then became more focused, "Alright, now get this cleared up, we can't have commotion like this in a crime lab."

"We're working on it," Nick replied as Grissom walked away. Nick kept his cool for as long as he could before running over to the washroom in an attempt to help Greg, "Come on Archie, get out of there."

"No!" Archie protested fiercely, and then added a bit more meekly, "I look like an idiot."

"Dude, he's seven years old, he idolizes those guys…come on, he'll definitely open up to you," Nick insisted.

"And you don't look like an idiot," Greg added.

"It's blue spandex!"

Greg rolled his eyes, "It's not all blue…and we don't have control over the types of shows he watches."

"Why can't you get Sara to do it or even do it yourself?" Archie snapped back, "you're more comfortable with stuff like this than I am."

"Because you happen to bare a really strong resemblance to one of the actors…Archie, come on we really need your help!"

Catherine raised her eyebrows as she listened to the conversation, "The little boy still giving you trouble?"

Nick growled, "Yes, and we know how we can get him to talk, but Archie here isn't co-operating because he's self conscious…"

"There's more to it than that!" Archie shouted back through the door, "What happens when he goes to testify and they discover how you got him to talk to the authorities? Hmmm? By getting a lab tech to dress up and pretend to be his TV hero! It's the principle of the thing!"

"What's he wearing?" Catherine asked biting the inside of her cheek.

"Blue Spandex," Greg replied then whispered something in Catherine's ear causing her to force herself to not laugh.

"Oh poor Archie," she laughed, "how'd you get him in that in the first place?"

"With great difficulty," Nick sighed, "maybe if we brought the kid out here-"

"He's not going to talk to a supposed superhero who has locked himself in the washroom," Catherine pointed out then turned serious, "Archie, it's not a horrible idea, it'd make him feel safe…and it's not like Jason David Frank lives anywhere close to here."

"You know names of actors?" Archie groaned as they hear a thump indicating he'd slammed himself up against the door.

"Archie, come on," Catherine sighed, "it'll help an investigation and you can't look that bad."

There was silence for a few moments before the door opened slightly and Archie's head popped out. Catherine managed to refrain from laughing and Nick and Greg had become quite accustomed to the look of the awkward costume adoring their friend.

"Where'd you get that costume anyway?" Catherine asked then frowned, "wait…do I want to know?"

"I have a friend who went to a convention in it," Greg explained.

"You mean someone wore this voluntarily?"

Catherine smiled at Archie who looked as though he was quite ready to attack Greg at any second, "You look fine."

"See? Even Catherine thinks you look fine." Nick sighed, "Now let's go, Brass isn't going to be able to keep that kid there for much longer."

"And remember, your name is Kai and you've come a long way to see him. Throw in a few 'Go galactics' and you should be able to pull it off no problem."

"Well I'm still not wearing the helmet," Archie said as he began caving in.

"Fine no helmet," Greg sighed.

"And you both owe me…a lot" Archie added as the washroom door opened up a little more.

"Yes, yes, we owe you a lot," Nick added quickly as he grabbed Archie's arm and led him down the hallway, getting a few bewildered stares along the way.

"And if you ever make me dress up as a Power Ranger, ever again I am going to kill both of you!"


End file.
